The Trust of Renesmee
by Graywaves
Summary: 7 year old Rensemee is the worlds most spoiled child. Edward and Bella have had enough of her sassiness. Edward decides to spank her. Now Renesmee is afraid and wants nothing to do with him. Can Edward win the trust of his little girl back?
1. Sassy Renesmee

**Disclaimer:**_ SM owns everything_

Bella and I were on our way from our cottage to the main house to pick up Renesmee. We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves with trying to find another half human, half vampire child to see how Renesmee was going to end up, and to see if we should take precaution. So far she seemed like a regular sassy seven year old.

Now Renesmee, Nessie for short, was a great child. She had in bronze hair, and Bella's brown eyes, and pretty much had the whole world wrapped around her little finger. She knew this, and was using it to her advantage. She has been having more and more out burst, and temper tandrums than ever before.

It use to where you could tell her to do something, and she did it. Now a days she completely ignores you if you aren't talking about something she is interested in. It is becoming very frustrating as a parent to have to repeat yourself over and over to get responses.

Bella and I have no clue where her bad behavior is coming from. At first I said Rosalie. Bella choose Emmett, but even if they did have something to do with it, I know them well enough as to not take it this far.

I talked to Carlisle about it, and he just said it was a phase. All little girls go through it. I hoped he was right.

I sighed as we pulled into the long driveway of the main house. I could already hear Renesmee. She was screaming at Emmett for taking New York City in monopoly against her.

"Here we go again" I sighed as I got out the car and opened Bella's door.

"I don't know what we are going to do with her" Bella said taking my hand as we walked to the house.

"I'm sure she has just grown tired of Emmett. He does have a habit of trying to piss people off" I chuckled as I reached for the door. Before I could Emmett opened the door holding a very red faced and tear stricken Renesmee.

Bella took her and she calmed down, burying her face in the crook of Bella's neck.

"I don't know what I did" Emmett said looking shocked. "All I did was take New York City from her, and she flipped."

All this time Renemsee was whimpering in Bella's arms. "Shh, it's okay" Bella said trying to calm her down.

"It's fine Emmett" I said walking past him to find Carlisle. Emmett stepped aside and went to find Rosalie. "Carlisle, Esme" I called. They appeared before me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Edward. It's nice to see you" Esme said hugging me.

"I see Renesmee is in her mood again" I said stating the obvious.

''Yes" Carlisle answered. "She hasn't had a good day today."

"How do you mean?" Bella asked joining the conversation with out Renesmee. "She's with Jasper" she answered my unspoken question.

"Well for starters, she doesn't like to be told what to do. She gets very upset if she doesn't get what she wants, when she wants it, and you two are going to have to replace three doors" Esme said looking a bit worn out to be a immortal vampire. I could see Renesmee yelling at her for not letting her have a _huge_ over sided lollipop when they went to the grocery store.

"My gosh" Bella said looking in the direction of Nessie's giggling voice.

"Yes, she has started slamming doors in peoples faces" Carlisle replied.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "We will talk to her" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's fine Edward" Esme said patting my arm. "It just she has started this new habit of calling people idiots when they don't do what she likes. It's getting hard to take her out in public."

"I don't know where she picked this up from'' Bella said defending our daughter.

"Well, we just hope she picks up some new, pleasant habits along the way" Carlisle said walking back upstairs to his study.

Bella and I walked out the house to the back yard where Renesmee was being entertain with Alice, and Jasper. I could see Jasper crawling around on the grass with her on his back yelling at him to go faster.

"I said faster horsey" she yelled pulling at his hair.

"Don't you want to play a different game?" he asked.

''Nope" she said popping the P.

"Well Uncle Jasper is tired of playing horsey. I want to go inside" he said standing up and pulling her off his back.

"No" she screamed stomping her foot. "You don't get tired."

"She got you there" Alice said from her magazine. She was lounging on a lawn chair watching them in amusement.

"Well today I did" he said glaring at Alice, walking past her to the house. She grabbed his leg and clung to it, he dragged her to the back porch. When they got there Renesmee spotted me. She ran up and jumped in my arms.

"Daddy" my little princess said excitedly.

"Hey" I said picking her up and swinging her in my arms. "Did you have fun today?" I asked her as I sat her down.

"No." she replied.

"Really, why not" even though I already knew what she was going to say.

"Grandma Esme wouldn't let me have a lollipop at the store, then Auntie Rose got mad at me because I used all of her pink nail polish on my teddy. Then Uncle Emmett took New York from he on the game, and Uncle Jaz stopped playing horsey" she said in one breath.

"_Man she is spoiled_" I read in Jasper's mind. I growled at him under my breath.

"_It's the truth_" Emmett said back from his room. I looked down at Renesmee staring back at me. She had to the most spoiled child in all of Washington, but that was to be expected.

"Nessie, you can't expect everyone to give you what you want" I said trying to reason with her.

"Can to. They are just idiots today" she said nonchalantly.

I could hear every thought that went threw my girls head, but I had no way of knowing that was going to come out of her mouth.

"_That's the reason she is so spoiled. They never do anything when she does something bad"_ Emmett thought.

_"Who dares call me a idiot"_ Rosalie growled.

_"Edward I think you need to have serious talk with her" _thought Carlisle.

"Renesmee that was a horrible thing to say" Bella said from my side.

"So" our daughter replied stubbornly. Bella reached down to pick her up, and Renesmee growled at her. That was the last straw. I scooped up Renemsee and held her tightly in my arms.

"Let go" she hit and kicked at me. Of course this only made me more upset. There was no way that we were going to allow her to go around treating people like this. Especially her parents.

I turned towards a very ticked off Bella. "We will leave the car here. It might be best to run home anyway."

Bella nodded and we took off into the cool, damp air. It was only about a three minute run from our cottage to the main house. But in those three minutes, Bella and I went from ticked, to pissed, to furious. The whole run there Renesmee thrashed and lashed out at us. She called us every name she could think of, and then said decided that since I wasn't going to let go of her, she was just going to bite me in different spots till I did what she said.

When we finally reached the cottage, I walked her to her room, and dumped her on her bed.

"Don't you even think about getting getting up" I warned her.

"You don't tell me what to do" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am warning you. You are already in enough trouble Missy" I said trying to stay calm.

"Whatever" she said turning her back to me. I scowled but only stalked out the door. I made sure to lock it, knowing fairly well that she was going to try to come out.

I walked into our den where Bella was sitting watching me carefully. I came and sat by her in the couch. "She needs to be punished. She has gone way to far" I growled through clenched teeth.

"I agree" Bella said taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. It calmed me down a little.

''We have to punish her.'' I said.

"I guess putting her in time out would be a little mild in this situation" Bella said trying to lighten my mood.

"Indeed it would. I was thinking more along the lines of spanking her."

"Spanking?" Bella gasped. "Don't you think that is a little much?"

"Absolutely not" I interjected. "If you heard some of the thing the others say about her attitude it would bring nonexistent tears to your eyes my love. She has become a problem. They are trying to be on the positive side, but it isn't working. You saw how bad she can get."

Bella sighed and leaned against my shoulder. "Spanking it is" she mumbled. I could tell she wasn't totally comfortable with this idea, but saw no other choice.

"I think you will have to do it Edward. I don't think I have the guts to face her wrath again" she said into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled in for a kiss. "Of course my love. I will do it."

"Thank you" she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my stories. Isn't Renemsee a little trouble maker in this? I thought it would be funny for her to test Edwards temper in this chapter. I want this story to have at least 3 chapters tops. Maybe more depending on if I get reviews.**

**Next chapter: Angery Edward, and the spanking.**

**Just so you know, I have just put out my 10th chapter of my story Starting Over. It is still a work in progress but I hope it will win all of my readers hearts.**

**Anywho, Read & Review,**

**Graywaves.**


	2. Spanking

**Disclaimer: **_SM owns everything_

I sat with Bella for a minute before I realized I had to get up.

I got up from the couch and made my way down the hall to Renesmee's door. I really didn't want to spank her. I thought to myself, that maybe if she apologized on her own and promised not act so disobediently, I would let her off the hook. She really wasn't as bad she seemed. She just loved having all the attention on her so much, that the only way she thought she could get it was by acting out.

I tried to read Nessie thoughts, but Bella was blocking them. This might have been a good thing.

"Renesmee" I said knocking on her door.

"Go away" she yelled through the door.

"Renesmee, you and I need to have a talk" I said trying to give her the opportunity to open the door herself.

"I don't wanna talk to you" she growled.

I sighed and pulled the key out of my back pocket before opening the door to her room. She was sitting at her desk on her computer. She turned around and frowned when she saw me walk in.

"I said you couldn't come in" she huffed.

"We need to talk" I said ignoring her last remark.

"No we don't" she said turning back to her computer.

I took an un-needed breath and walked over to her. I pushed the power button, and the screen went black.

"Hey" she whined turning back towards me. I picked her up and sat her beside me on the bed.

"You won't get to do the thing you like if you act like this'' I told her. She folded her arms and pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "None of that" I told her trying to keep a strong face.

"I don't wanna talk" she realizing her little pout wasn't going to work.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to."

"You always get to do what you want" she challenged.

"That's because I am an adult. You are just a child" I replied.

"_You are just big stupid idiot_" she thought to me. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my anger and frustration at bay.

"You have to do what me, your mother, and everybody back at the big house tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes'' she huffed. _Can I go now?_

"No" I replied. "This means no more screaming at people. No more slamming doors and crying, and definitely no calling people idiots or biting. If you do, you will be punished when you get home."

_"Whatever" _she thought back playing with the lace on her bedsheets. I could feel my angry boiling. She wasn't going to listen to anything I said to her. She was only agreeing so she could get back on her computer when I left. I was going to give her one last chance.

"Do you have something you want to say to your mother and I?" I asked her.

"Nope. You guys were being idiots" she snapped.

That was it. That was the last straw. She couldn't keep acting out, and treating people like this. Bella and I hadn't raise her this way and if we didn't stop this now it was going to get out of hand.

I pick her up and placed her on her stomach over my lap.

"What are you doing?" she struggled against me.

"I told you if you disrespected me our any other grown ups you would be punished" I said holding her down.

_''Calm down''_ Bella said taking down her shield. "_You don't want to hurt her"_

My wife was right. I needed to control my anger so I didn't accidentally hurt our daughter. Renesmee was still squirming, trying to get off my lap, but I held her in place.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to get down.

"I gave you a chance to apologize Renesmee. You have to take responsibility for your actions. You going to be spanked" I said trying to make my voice gentle.

She gasped. "No" she pleaded. "I will be good. I won't call people names anymore" she said still trying to get up.

"It's to late for that Nessie" I said rubbing her back. "I'm only going to give you ten licks, but if you try to get up you will get more" I warned her. Then I heard them. She was sniffling, burying her face in my thigh and clutching on my pants legs. My unbeating heart crushed into a million pieces. I wanted to hug her to me, and tell her I would never cause her any pain, but this needed to be done.

I pulled her down her sweatpants, then her little girl panties. I had to make sure I wasn't severly hurting her. I lifted my hand and brought the first swat to her bottom. I made sure to not even use half my strenght, but she still yelped out at the pain. I gave her the second one, then the third. By the seventh she was screaming and thrashing, with her face covered in tears.

Even though she was screaming and crying, this was hurting me more than her. If I was human, I would have been in tears myself. I delivered the last swat to the sensitive under curve of her bottom. I check her for bruising before gently pulling her pants back up and hugging her to my chest. She tried to push away from me, but I held on to her tight.

"I'm sorry, I had to spank you" I said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. She cried harder and continued to push away. "I love you" I told her.

"No!" she sobbed using all her strength to get away. At her words I let her go. I was momentarily shocked. "Mommy" she screamed running out the door.

I sat there. I didn't know what to do. Renesemee was really upset. I could understand if she was a little upset with me for spanking her, but to deny my love for her struck something inside me. I sat up and walked out the room. The house echoed with Nessie's sobs and Bella's soothing words.

"It's okay" Bella said rubbing her back. "It's over." Renesemee had buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck. They were sitting on the couch and Nessie had her back to me. "_She is really upset" _Bella thought to me. I looked at her and nodded. I couldn't stand the sounds of my baby crying anymore.

"I'm going to hunt" I said turning for the door.

"Edward. She will be okay" Bella said seeing my distress. I didn't answer. I sped into the night to find my prey. I never should have suggest this. Sure I was spanked as a child, but that was decades ago, and many things have changed since then. Plus I was a strong child. I could take the pain of being spanked, _and_ my parents weren't super strong vampires. This was a horrible idea.

**~~Bella~~**

As Edward walked out the door, I could see he was very upset. He hated to see Renesmee cry, and to know that he was the cause of her tears only made it harder for him. I let him have his space as he ran into the night.

Renesmee was now only whimpering. The tears had stopped a few minutes ago. I hated to see her upset, but this needed to be done.

"Hey" I said pulling her up to see her face. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were flushed, but she still looked like the most adorable kid in the world. "Why don't you go wash your face and I'll make you some dinner?" I suggested.

"I'm not hungry" she sniffled looking down at her feet.

I sighed. She always put up a fight about eating if it wasn't ice cream. "You have to eat honey" I said smoothing down her hair. "How about after you eat, you can have _two_ scoops of ice cream for desert?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't want ice cream" she said softly as she walked away to her bathroom. I sat there in bewilderment. She has never turned down ice cream, even on her bad days.

I sat there for a moment before getting up to make her dinner. I walked into the kitchen and looked though the fridge at all the food. Esme enjoyed cooking for Renesmee, and would make full course meals for her only grandchild to eat. I picked out the crispy honey chicken and put it in the oven. While it was heating, I poured a cup of blood for her to drink. At the smell of the blood, it reminded me I needed to hunt. I hadn't been in a while. I poured myself a cup too.

If Edward wasn't back by tomorrow morning Renesmee was going to have to wait at the main house for me while I hunted.

Renesmee walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She immediately shot up from her seat with a yelp.

"Are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side.

She nodded and sat down cautiously. I put her food in front of her and watched her eat. She didn't complain once, and ate all her food. After she finished her food, she went into the den to watch tv while I ran her bath water.

"Renesmee" I called. "Baths ready."

She walked into the bathroom frowning. "I want to finish watching iCarly" she whined. There was the old Renesmee I new.

"You can watch it on this tv" I said turning it on. We had to be the only family with a tv in the bathroom. It was Emmett's idea, but I have no idea why we listened to him.

As soon as the tv was on, Renesmee gave all her attention to it. I began to undress her as she watch it. I pulled off her pink sweater, then carefully pulled off her pants and underwear. Renesmee wasn't paying me any attention, so she had no way of seeing my shocked expression when I saw her bright red backside.

Edward had thankfully not left any bruises, but her bottom now resimbled a bright red cherry. No wonder it hurt for her to sit down. I quickly composed my expression before getting Renesmee's attention.

"If you finish your bath early enough, you can watch some tv before bed okay?" I told her.

"Okay" she answered as I walked out. Maybe Edward had hit her to hard. Well, if he had she would have had a bruise or something. I hoped the swelling would go down before tomorrow and that it wouldn't cause Renesemee anymore pain.

I had to distract myself. I cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen, then sat down in the den to read Wuthering Heights again. Even though I had the book memorized. I was on page 289 when Renemsee came out the bathroom dressed in her pajamas.

"Good night mom" she said kissing my cheek.

"Good night" I said hugging. "You know me and your father love you right? We don't like punishing you" I told her. She didn't answer right away.

"I know that _you_ love me" she replied. Before I could say anything else she was already in her room.

_"Uh-oh"_ I thought to myself.

**~The Next Morning~**

Edward still wasn't back yet. I had no idea where he had gone, and I really needed to hunt. I decide to call his phone. He didn't answer so I left him a message on his voice mail. "Hey Edward, Alice, Rose, and I are going on a hunting trip this morning. I need you to pick up Renesmee if I'm not back. Anyway, she seems fine if you are still worried about her. I-I love you. Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed and went to wake up Renesmee.

"Rise and shine" I said opening the blinds in Renesmee's room. She sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" she yawned laying back down.

"Because, I have to go hunting with Auntie Alice, and Rose. So you get to spend the day with your Uncles" I said trying to get her excited.

"Oh" she said watching me.

"You would have gotten to sleep in, but your daddy is still M I A." She looked a bit relieved now knowing that Edward wasn't home, or maybe it was my imagination. "Do you want to eat here, or with Grandma Esme?" I asked her.

"Grandma Esme" she getting up and walking to her closet. I smiled and walked out to get to give her some privacy.

On our way to the main house Renesmee seemed to be in a better mood. "So, what do you want to do when I get back today?" I asked her.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure" I answered her. "But only if I get a good report today. If so, you, daddy, and I can all go."

"I just want us to go" she said before running up the stairs to the main house. I watched her run off. This was the second time she had denied wanting to spend anytime with Edward. I was beginning to get kind of worried. "Uncle Emmett" she squealed as she ran through the doors of the house.

"Hey squirt. You wanna go play 'Let's Annoy Uncle Jasper'?" he asked picking her up.

"Yea'' she said her eyes lightening up.

"Emmett" I warned.

"We'll be good" he said walking up stairs with her.

"Edward is going to be back before me to take her to the park, but only if she behaves" I called after him.

"Yea, yea" he said tickling Renesmee. As he was walking up, Alice and Rose were walking down.

"She seems to be in a good mood today" Alice smiled gesturing to a giggling Renesmee.

"I know. You should have seen her yesturday. Edward decided to spank her, and now she has become like a totally different child" I told them both.

"I'll say" Rose nodded in agreement.

"I'm kinda worried about her though" I sighed.

"Why?'' Rose asked. "She seems fine to me."

"Yea, but after Edward spanked her, he left somewhere to go brood. And Rensemee hasn't wanted anything to do with him since" I said as we walked into the garage and into Alice's yellow Porshe.

"How do you mean" Alice asked.

"Well today she told me she wanted to go to the park when I got back. I told her sure that all three of us could go. She said she didn't want Edward to come along with us" I answered playing with my wedding ring.

"Hmm. Just sounds like she is holding up a grudge" Rose suggested. "Nothing to worry about."

I sighed. I hoped she was right.

* * *

**Finished. Finally! I accidentally deleted this chapter. TWICE! Can you believe my bad luck? I hoped you enjoyed this, and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**

**Next chapter- Edward comes back, Renesmee terrified, and shocked Bella**

**-Graywaves**

Chapter 2 of my second Twilight fanfic. I wasn't going to finish the story if people weren't going to read it, but so far many people have like it, so I am more than happy to finish it. I have also gotten some reviews saying that spanking is wrong. I agree and disagree with this. It really depends on the situation, the age of the child, and how angry you are. If this story offends you, then just don't read it. But you will be missing out!


	3. She is Afraid of Me

**I want to thank you guys so much for all your reviews and support. I'm honored that you guys took the time to read my story. I making sure I update this story more regularly than my other since people seem to like it more!**

**OH and guess what? I didn't get a single anonymous review telling me that I was a bad person for writing a story that had to do with _hurting _a child. They were wasting their time criticizing me, but it let me know that I was doing a good job writing this. So Thanks! :p**

**Disclaimer: **_SM owns everything_

* * *

**~Edward~**

"_Hey Edward, Alice, Rose, and I are going on a hunting trip this morning. I need you to pick up Renesmee if I'm not back. Anyway, she seems fine if you are still worried about her. I-I love you. Bye."_

I sighed as I listened to the voicemail Bella sent me. I felt relieved that Renesmee was okay, and I had not cause any major harm to her. I don't think I could forgive myself if I did. I opted for calling Bella back, but she had left the message exactly three hours and twenty four minutes ago and was more than likely already hunting.

I decided that I had hunted enough. I had drained three mountain lions and felt satisfied with myself. It was about a hours run from I was and the house. If I headed back now, I could get back in time to take Nessie out for lunch. We needed some bonding time. I'm sure she would like it if we went somewhere together.

I started to run, but this time back to Forks. I followed my trail until I was back in the Forks city limits. There was an overcast, but I didn't smell any trace of rain. The temperature wasn't to cold either. It would be a perfect opportunity to take Nessie out.

I ran for about another ten minutes before I was standing in front of the glass door of the main house. I could hear Renesmee laughing at something Emmett was doing. I smiled. I was glad she was in a good mood after yesterday. I open the door and walked in. I decided to let Nessie hang out with Emmett for a little while longer. I walked into the den and was greet by Jasper and Carlisle playing a game of chess.

"Good evening Edward" Carlisle spoke looking up from the game board.

"Indeed. I see Renesmee's in a good mood today" I said as we all heard a loud crash followed by both Renesmee and Emmett laughing.

"Yes. She hasn't gotten upset once this morning" Carlisle said with a smile. "She told Bella that she wanted to go to the park. So Bella told her she could, but only if she had a good report when you came to pick her up."

"Oh, I see" I said chuckling.

"I doubt she will want to go to the park today" Jasper replied joining the situation.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I am more than sure Emmett has worn her out. They have been causing mischief around the house all day" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And you're the target" Carlisle said with a small smile on his lips.

"Emmett takes pride in using Nessie against me" Jasper said scowling. Carlisle and I laughed.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed from the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is my daughter Emmett?" I asked noticing he was coming down the stairs empty handed.

"Chillax bro. Nessie said she wanted to put on a fashion show for everyone. She is in your room changing" he answered barreling past me to flop on the couch next to Jasper.

"You owe me five hundred dollars" Jasper said frowning at Emmett.

"That watch was a piece of crap anyway. Nessie and I did you a favor" Emmett said with a lazy smile played on his lips. I chuckled amused at my brothers immaturity.

"It was a antique you-" Jasper snapped before he stopped himself. A wave of fear spread through the room. I felt was the same fear I felt when I thought I had lost my Bella to James. Sheer panic.

All of our eyes shot to the top of the stairs where a very frightened looking Renesmee was a standing. Everybody was to caught up with Emmett and Jasper to notice her coming. She was wearing a over sized pink princess dress with wobbly pink heels. Alice had gotten them for her for Christmas last year, but Nessie was never able to walk in them. She had inherited her Bella's clumsiness.

She had some how managed to get to the top of the stairs, but she stopped and was looking directly at me, trembling slightly.

"Renesmee?" I asked taking a step towards the stairs. She whimpered and took a step back. Her mind was blank, so I couldn't find any answers there.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jasper said standing up. He looked terrified. He was getting Renesmee's emotions full blast.

"No" she whimpered taking a step back, her eyes still locked with mine.

"Nessie" I said taking couple more steps toward her. She began walk backwards back up the stairs before she tripped over her dress and fell on her bottom. She yelped in pain and started to cry. It was then I saw in her mind me spanking her. She was afraid of me...

Carlisle rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. "Nessie" he said rubbing her back. "What's gotten you so upset?" She didn't answer and continued to cry and bury her face in his chest.

_"I wonder whats wrong?"_ Emmett thought. _"Do you know Edward?" _I ignored him still watching my daughter.

_"I can't take this_" Jasper said standing up_. Her emotions are to strong_. He was trying to send Renesmee waves of calm. It seemed to be working.

"Edward" Carlisle called pulling me out of my daze. I was still frozen where I was. "Do you have any clue whats wrong with her?" He was walking down the stairs with my daughter in his arms. She still had her face hidden in Carlisle shirt, and was curling herself up as to make herself become invisible.

"Edward!" Carlisle called again.

"She's afraid of me" I said looking away from her with a hurt expression.

"Afraid of you?" Emmett replied confused.

"Yes" I said turning towards him.

Renesmee had calmed down quiet a bit in the last few minutes. She still remained tucked away in Carlisle's arms as everyone looked at me.

"Did you do something that would give her reason to be afraid of you?" Jasper asked. He had almost and accusing tone in his voice. Renesmee lifted her hand and placed on Carlisle's cheek.

"Ahh" he said watching the replay of me spanking her. I flinched at the image. "You spanked her, and now she fears that you are still mad at her and will spank her every time she is near you."

I saw myself storm out the door in Renesmee's mind. My facial expression looked harsh. I could see where she would get the idea of me still being upset with her. I needed to show her I still loved her. That last night was water under the bridge.

"Carlisle" I said quietly so not to scare Nessie again. "Can I hold her?"

Carlisle took a cautious step towards me. Renesmee realized what he was doing and her body tensed and clutched at his shirt tightly. "I don't think that will be the best idea" he carefully as if trying to spare my feelings.

"I see" I said no longer trying to hide the pain dripping into my voice. Jasper came up and patted me on the back before heading upstairs. Emmett did the same, and they left without a word. "What should I do?" I asked.

"For now, let's just sit down and see if you can get her to talk to you" Carlisle suggested. I nodded and sat down on the couch facing the tv.

"Renesmee" Carlisle said as they sat down. "You daddy wants to talk with you."

"No" she whimpered still not looking at me.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked trying to get her to at least show her face.

"He's mad at me. He doesn't love me anymore" she mumbled into his shirt. I kept my expression emotionless.

"_Edward try talking to her now. Tell her how much you love her" _Carlisle thought.

"Umm... Renesmee" I said awkwardly. "I'm not mad at you." She didn't answer. She still kept herself hidden in Carlisle chest.

"Renesmee" Carlisle said forcing her to sit up. "Your father is talking to you. You could at least answer him." She looked at me uncertain. She still had a firm grip on Carlisle. "Why don't you go sit by him" Carlisle said nudging Nessie off his lap.

"No!" she said panicked.

"All you have to do is sit by. He's not going to hurt you" he said prying her hands from his shirt. She took a cautious step towards me, then looked back at Carlilse. "Go on" he said encouraging her. She took a few more steps before sitting on the opposite end of the couch from me. She pulled her knees under her chin in a ball just like Bella use to do. I sighed quietly. I didn't like all this space between us. I wanted to hug her into my arms, but seeing as she didn't even want to sit near me I knew this was out of the question.

"_Try again" _Carlisle told me.

"Renesmee, I need you to talk to me" I said gently.

"So you can yell at me?" she mumbled softly.

"No. I'm not going to yell at you." She relaxed a little but was still tense. "Are you still upset with me?" I coaxed.

"Yes" she said in a somewhat frustrated voice. "You hit my butt _really_ hard." I felt relief wash over me that she was at least talking to me. She was a brave kid. It still shocked me that she would be afraid of me.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you Nessie, but you cannot go disrespecting me, or anyone else the way you did yesterday" I said firmly.

"If I do, you will spank me? she asked.

"Me or your mother, but I hope it doesn't come down to that" I said so she would understand that we didn't want her acting out to get attention. "Neither one of us like to see you upset. We want you to be happy" I said gently.

She smiled. "I'm happy now" she said putting her feet down and walking to me.

"That's good" I replied truly happy she was opening back up with me.

"I'm happy because you aren't mad at me" she said coming to stand in front of me. I took her hands in mine and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"No. I'm not mad at you. You don't ever need to fear me" I hugging her to me. She was tense for a second but soon relaxed into me. She was still a little skeptical in her thoughts. I knew just how to fix that. "Did I hear that you wanted to go to the park?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Do you still want to go?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she squealed happily. She reminded me of Alice when she was like this.

"Alright" I said standing up and putting her on my shoulders. "Let's go."

Carlisle left out the den with a smile and went upstairs to go brake up Jasper and Emmett's argument about Jasper's antique watch. I smiled as Nessie and I walked out to the Volvo. I could see how all Renesmee really needed was a little love.

"Dad" her little voice whined as we drove down the streets.

"Yes sweetheart" I said looking at her through my rear view mirror.

"You drive to slow."

I chuckled and spend up. I was just as eager as she was to get there and play.

**~Bella~**

"I just had a vision" Alice said starting into space.

"I don't like the idea of you having visions when you are suppose to be driving" I said from the backseat.

"What's it matter. It's not like she can kill us in a car accident" Rosalie said focusing on a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes. We had just gotten back from our hunt. We didn't go far, just to a forest near by that was having a deer infestation. Literally they were everywhere. We took care of at least thirteen in total, but I don't think there was any stopping the population.

"You guys" Alice said getting our attention back.

"Yes Queen Alice" Rose and I joked in unison. She smiled. I think she like that name a little to much.

"As I was _saying_, I just had a vision about Edward and Nessie."

My ears perked up at this. "What happened now" I said dreading the worse.

"Well, from the looks of it Edward is going to come home, and Nessie is going to be afraid of him" she replied speeding thought a stop sign. I was to worried to care.

"What else did you see?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella. Carlisle has them talk it out. The last thing I see is Edward walking out the house with her, then everything fades black" Alice answered turning the car in a sharp curve.

"You don't see anything else?" I began.

"No. But I couldn't see either one of their faces when they left" she said pulling onto the street of the house.

"Do you know where they are going?" Rose spoke.

"No. I couldn't see anything" Alice said aggravated.

"I thought that only happens when a werewolf is around?" Rose teased.

"So did I" Alice said her grip tightening around the steering wheel. I was to far gone to keep listening. As soon as we parked in front of the house I rushed out to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle" I said finding him upstairs talking to a very upset looking Jasper. "Sorry to interrupt, but where is Edward?"

"He left about half an hour ago to take Nessie to the park."

I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Oh" I said calming down. "Alice said she had a vision about Renesmee being upset with him or something like that?"

"Yes. She was a little upset with him before, but they seemed to have worked it out" Carlisle explained.

"Thank you" I said letting out a sigh of relief. I walked back out to let them finish up there conversation. I ran out the door and ran to the park hopefully finding them there, and getting along at that.

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to right. I couldn't really imagine Renesmee afraid of Edward like this, but I tried my best. So tell me what you think.**

**BTW only one more chapter to write after this. I so sad, I enjoyed writing this. But I am going to start another one. This one will be a one shot though. I hope you will take the time to read it. It should be up by Wednesday**

**Thanks for reading. I am looking forward to your REVIEWS**

**-Graywaves**


	4. At the Park

**Disclaimer: **_SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

I raced to the park. I know Carlisle said that Edward and Renesmee where getting along, but seeing them yesterday proved to me how easily they could get on each others bad side.

As I got to the park I could hear the laughing and giggling of all the children. It was packed. I looked around and found Edward sitting on a bench by the sandboxes with an annoyed look on his face. He looked up when he saw me and a smile replaced his scowl. I smiled back and walked to him, but I noticed a familiar stench in the air.

"Hey" he said softly. I found myself getting lost in his eyes forgetting the horrible smell.

"Hi" I breathed back. I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I leaned against him. As I sat down I saw Renesmee running around laughing and playing hide and seek with a bunch of other kids. "Why aren't you playing with her?" I teased.

He scuffed. "Because Jacob decided to surprise her and meet us up here. He smells even worse than usual today, so I told him he could hang out with Nessie for a while."

I laughed. "I don't see him" I said looking around. What I did notice was all the other mothers glaring at me. I guess they all wanted Edward. It was a little disturbing considering that Edward looked at least half their age.

"Mommy" Renesmee squealed running up to me with excitement.

"Hey" I said back picking her up and sitting her on my lap. "Whoa Renesmee" I said covering my nose. "You are going to have to take a bath when we get home" I said noticing she smelled exactly like Jacob.

"Jacob said he wanted to turn me into a stink bomb" she said giggling. "He hugged me all over to give daddy a head ache."

"Well he succeeded" Edward said rubbing his temples.

"Where is he?" I said. I still hadn't seen him this whole time, and it was hard to miss him.

"He is stuck in the tunnel."

"Oh'' I said with a laugh. She placed her hand on her cheek and showed me Jacob chasing her and some other kids around the park. He went to grab one but they ducked into a tunnel. He went in after him and wasn't able to get out.

"Daddy said it was okay to call Jacob an idiot, but nobody else. Right daddy?" Renesmee said turning towards Edward.

I turned to glare at Edward too. "Nessie, why don't you go try to get Jacob out the tunnel" Edward said avoiding eye contact.

"Kay" she said hopping of my lap and running to play.

"I really hope you haven't confused her" I said pulling from under his arm. He tightened his grip on me and wouldn't let go. I didn't have my newborn strength anymore so there was no getting away.

"I'm sorry" he said pulling me back to him. I didn't respond. "She asked me what it meant and I told her it was someone who does very dumb things all the time. She immediately thought of Jacob and I just couldn't help but go along with it."

"She doesn't think she will get in trouble for it?" I asked.

"No. I told her she wouldn't get spanked if she called him that, and _only_ him."

"Fine" I said turning towards him. "As long as she understands."

"Thank you love" Edward said kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too" I said back kissing him back.

"Eww. Get a room" Jake yelled from across the playground. I guess somebody braved his stench and released him from the tunnel. He had Renesmee on his shoulders and little kids standing around. They were all looking at us like they had never seen their parents kiss before.

"Nice to see you too Jake" I said getting up. "Come Renesmee it's time to go."

"I don't want to" she said clinging to Jacob.

"We have to go eat lunch" I said trying to give her the time to get down herself.

"No. Jake said I could play with him all day" she said looking down at Jacob to back her up.

"I'll get her something to eat, it will be nutritious too. You can trust me Bella" Jake said with his infamous smile.

I didn't feel like arguing, and plus that would give me and Edward some time to ourselves. "Ok. I'm trusting you Renesmee. Not you Jake" I said firmly grabbing Edwards hand.

"I'll be good. I promise" she giggled carrying on with their game of hide and seek.

"She's not going to break her promise" Edward said as we walked into the parking lot to his Volvo. "But Jake his going to order them pizza and hot wings, with delux ice cream sundae's for desert, so she's going to have to eat a healthy dinner tonight."

I laughed. "It'll be fine" I said as we got into the car and drove off to our cottage. I knew I could trust our daughter to make the right decisions, even if Jacob could not. I was just happy my family was getting along.

**~Jasper~**

"Can you believe what Emmett and Nessie did to my watch?" I said to Alice pointing at what now looked like a lump of coal.

"Just buy yourself another one" she shrugged, continuing to scan our closet for something she could throw out so she could go shopping again.

"It was an antique. I found it back when I was first changed" I said trying to get her to realize how priceless it was to me.

"So" she replied. "It was a old moldy watch that you found back when you were sleeping with another woman, that now looks like a lump of coal" she said getting the story straight.

"Yes" I said through gritted teeth. She made it sound worse than it was.

"I think Emmett and Nessie did you a favor. That watch was a piece of crap anyway'' she said as she walked out the door.

I stood there shocked. Then my anger began to boil. If I was human my face would be bright red.

"EMMETT" I screamed. "YOU BETTER RUN!"

* * *

**Well this story is now officially done. **

**It was fun writing this and I like listening to your reviews. **

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story. **

**Review!**

**-Graywaves**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter!**

**I don't think I could add any more to this story,**

**but will be making another Edward/Renesmee story when I**

**am done with_ Sexual Frustration_.**

**I just posted this authors note to inform my**

**fellow readers that I fixed all my grammatical**

**mistakes and misspelled words.**

**If you find any more I think I will just start screaming**

**because I was already tired and half**

**asleep when I was fixing everything****.**

**I just really needed to redo this.**

**_BUT_any way, thanks for reading my fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed.**

_**PEACE**_

_**LOVE**_

_**TWILIGHT**_

**-GRAYWAVES**


End file.
